1950–51 Polska Liga Hokejowa season
The 1950-51 Polska Liga Hokejowa season was the 16th season of the Polska Liga Hokejowa, the top level of ice hockey in Poland. Four teams participated in the final round, and CWKS Warszawa won the championship. The final tournament was played from February 13-15, 1951, in Katowice. Lublin Championship *'Ogniwo Lublin' - AZS Lublin 23:0 *'Ogniwo Lublin' - Spojnia Lublin 19:0 *'Ogniwo Lublin' - AZS Lublin 15:1 Warsaw Championship *'Kolejarz Warszawa' - Spojnia Warszawa 3:1 (0:0, 1:1, 2:0) Polish Army Championship *'OW Wroclaw' - OW Krakow 5:1 (1:0, 2:1, 2:0) *'OW Warszawa' - Marynarka Wojenna 4:2 (1:1, 1:0, 2:1) *Wojska Lotnicze - OW Warszawa 4:4 *'OW Wroclaw' - OW Bydgoszcz 14:0 (4:0, 5:0, 5:0) *'Wojska Lotnicze' - Marynarka Wojenna 13:0 AZS Championship *'AZS Poznan' - AZS Warszawa 2:1 OT (0:0, 1:0, 0:1, 1:0) ZS Ogniwo Championship *Ogniwo Cieszyn - Ogniwo Bytom 4:4 (1:2, 3:0, 0:2) *'Ogniwo Krakow' - Ogniwo Lublin 6:2 (2:1, 3:0, 1:1) *'Ogniwo Bytom' - Ogniwo Lublin 9:2 (1:1, 4:1, 4:0) *'Ogniwo Cieszyn' - Ogniwo Krakow 6:4 (3:3, 2:0, 1:1) *'Ogniwo Cieszyn' - Ogniwo Lublin 6:2 *'Ogniwo Bytom' - Ogniwo Krakow 5:0 (0:0, 1:0, 4:0) Cieszyn won. ZS Gwardia Championship *'Gwardia Katowice' - Gwardia Wroclaw 11:3 (6:0, 2:2, 3:1) - Qualifier *'Gwardia Krakow' - Gwardia Zakopane 8:5 (2:1, 5:0, 1:4) *'Gwardia Krakow' - Gwardia Katowice 5:2 *'Gwardia Krakow' - Gwardia Bydgoszcz 7:0 *'Gwardia Bydgoszcz' - Gwardia Katowice 6:2 (1:0, 3:1, 2:1) *'Gwardia Bydgoszcz' - Gwardia Zakopane 3:1 *'Gwardia Katowice' - Gwardia Zakopane (?) Krakow won. ZS Kolejarz Championship *'Kolejarz Bydgoszcz' - Kolejarz Szczecin 9:2 (3:1, 3:0, 3:1) *'Kolejarz Wroclaw' - Kolejarz Przemysl 15:3 (2:0, 2:2, 11:1) *'Kolejarz Torun' - Kolejarz Tarnowskie Gory 21:1 (9:0, 5:0, 7:1) *'Kolejarz Szczecin' - Kolejarz Przemysl 4:1 (1:1, 2:0, 1:0) *'Kolejarz Bydgoszcz' - Kolejarz Tarnowskie Gory 12:2 (3:0, 6:0, 3:2) *'Kolejarz Torun' - Kolejarz Wroclaw 17:1 (7:1, 5:0, 5:0) *'Kolejarz Wroclaw' - Kolejarz Tarnowskie Gory 9:3 (1:0, 5:1, 3:2) *'Kolejarz Torun' - Kolejarz Bydgoszcz 18:1 (5:0, 5:0, 8:1) Ranking: 1. Torun, 2. Bydgoszcz, 3. Wroclaw, 4. Tarnowskie Gory, 5. Szczecin, 6. Przemysl. Qualification ;Final round *'Gornik Janow' - Stal Siemanowice 5:1 (3:0, 1:1, 1:0) *'CWKS Warszawa' - Gwardia Krakow 5:0 *'Kolejarz Torun' - AZS Poznan 11:4 (7:1, 2:1, 2:2) *'Ogniwo Krakow' - Spojnia 18:0 (6:0, 9:0, 3:0) *'Unia Krynica' - Budowlani 18:1 (6:0, 7:0, 5:1) *'AZS Poznan' - Spojnia 8:6 (3:0, 2:1, 3:5) *'Gwardia Krakow' - Stal Siemanowice 7:6 OT (1:3, 2:0, 3:3, 1:0) *'Budowlani' - Wlokniarz 7:1 (1:0, 4:0, 2:1) *'Ogniwo Krakow' - AZS Poznan 18:3 (8:1, 4:1, 6:1) *'Kolejarz Torun' - Unia Krynica 5:3 (0:1, 1:0, 4:2) *'Unia Krynica' - Ogniwo Krakow 9:2 (3:1, 3:0, 3:1) *'Wlokniarz' - Gwardia Krakow 1:0 *'CWKS Warszawa' - Budowlani 10:0 (1:0, 5:0, 4:0) *'Gornik Janow' - Wlokniarz 6:1 (3:0, 2:0, 1:1) *'CWKS Warszawa' - Kolejarz Torun 3:1 *'Ogniwo Krakow' - Kolejarz Torun 5:2 (1:0, 3:1, 1:1) Final Tournament ;Scores *'Gornik Janow' - Unia Krynica 4:3 (0:1, 1:0, 3:2) *'CWKS Warszawa' - Ogniwo Krakow 1:0 (0:0, 1:0, 0:0) *'CWKS Warszawa' - Gornik Janow 3:2 (2:1, 1:0, 0:1) *'Unia Krynica' - Ogniwo Krakow 8:3 (1:0, 3:2, 4:1) *'CWKS Warszawa' - Unia Krynica 6:0 (2:0, 2:0, 2:0) *'Ogniwo Krakow' - Gornik Janow 5:2 (3:0, 2:1, 0:1) ;Standings Final ranking ;7th-9th place tournament *Gwardia Kwakow - Budowlani 6:6 (4:1, 1:1, 1:4) *'Gwardia Krakow' - AZS Poznan 11:3 (3:2, 5:1, 3:0) *'Budowlani' - AZS Poznan 12:2 (2:0, 7:0, 3:2) ;Ranking 1. CWKS, 2. Unia, 3. Ogniwo, 4. Gornik, 5. Kolejarz, 6. Wlokniarz, 7. Budowlani, 8. Gwardia, 9. AZS, 10. Spojnia, 11. Stal. Wroclaw Tournament *1/1: Gwardia Wroclaw - Stali Palawag 2:2 (1:0, 0:1, 1:1) *1/1: Gwardia Wroclaw - Stali Palawag 4:3 (1:2, 1:1, 2:0) *1/1: Gwardia Wroclaw - Kolejarz Wroclaw 5:2 (3:0, 2:1, 0:1) Other games *12/10: Gwardia Krakow - CWKS Katowice 9:5 (4:2, 3:3, 2:0) *12/11: Polska Zachodnia - Polska Wschodnia 6:3 (4:0, 2:2, 0:1) *12/17: Gornik Janow - Kolejarz Torun 7:2 (4:0, 2:2, 1:0) *12/17: Stal Katowice - Gwardia Krakow 6:0 (1:0, 4:0, 1:0) *12/17: Stal Katowice - Kolejarz Torun 4:1 (0:1, 2:0, 2:0) *12/31: Ogniwo Krakow - Gwardia Krakow 4:4 (1:1, 2:0, 1:3) *1/1: Gwardia Zakopane - AZS Warszawa 3:2 (1:1, 2:0, 0:1) *1/1: Gwardia Zakopane - AZS Warszawa 4:4 (1:2, 1:1, 2:1) *1/1: CWKS Warszawa A - CWKS Warszawa B 7:3 (2:1, 4:0, 1:2) *1/1: Gornik Janow - Kolejarz Torun 6:5 (4:0, 2:3, 0:2) *1/1: Ogniwo Bytom - Gwardia Krakow 5:0 (1:0, 1:0, 3:0) *1/6: Gwardia Bydgoszcz - Wlokniarz Zgierz 6:5 (2:2, 3:1, 1:2) *1/6: Gwardia Krakow - Gwardia Zakopane 4:4 (2:2, 2:0, 0:2) *1/7: ORZZ Lublin - Technika/Unia Lublin 3:0 *1/31: Reprezentacja ZS Gornik - Reprezentacja ZS Ogniwo 7:3 (2:0, 2:2, 3:1) *1/31: Kolejarz Torun - Gwardia Bydgoszcz 12:1 (4:0, 4:1, 4:0) *1/31: Stal Katowice - Gwardia Krakow 5:3 (4:1, 0:1, 1:1) *1/31: Gwardia Wroclaw - Stali Palawag 12:6 (0:2, 8:3, 4:1) *2/1: Gwardia Krakow - Włókniarz Łódź 10:3 (3:1, 4:1, 3:1) *2/2: Gwardia Kraków rez. - Włókniarz Kraków 7:4 *2/4: Wolkniarz Czestochowa - Budowlani Czestochowa 2:1 (0:0, 1:1, 1:0) *3/11: Gwardia Bydgoszcz - Wlokniarz Lodz 1:7 (0:3, 1:3, 0:1) *3/11: Gwardia Bydgoszcz - Kolejarz Torun 5:8 (1:4, 1:2, 3:2) Images Prz 1-2-51.png|The January 2, 1951, edition of the Przeglad Sportowy. Prz 1-8-51.png|An image from the January 8 issue. Prz 1-29-51.png|An image from the January 29 issue. Prz 2-1-51.png|An image from the February 1 issue. Prz 2-1-51-2.png|" Prz 2-1-51-3.png|" Prz 2-12-51.png|An image from the February 12 issue. Prz 2-19-51.png|An image from the February 19 issue. External links * Season on hockeyarchives.info * WikiPasy Sources *''Kacik Statystyka'' *''Przeglad Sportowy'' Category:1950 in ice hockey Category:1951 in ice hockey